


Cornerstone

by jturner36



Series: Doug & Carol - by Jordan Turner [12]
Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jturner36/pseuds/jturner36
Summary: This story is the sequel to "Through the Night," taking place after "One More for the Road."





	Cornerstone

**Author's Note:**

> The show ER, and all characters and situations borrowed from it, are property of Constant-C, NBC, Warner Brothers, etc. This fanfiction is for entertainment only, and no money is made from it. The story contains graphic scenes and words which may offend some readers, and as such, it is not appropriate for children under 18. This story is not to be archived or distributed without the permission of the author.
> 
> Stories in the series:  
> A Clean Break; Stages of Ending; Retribution; Covenant; Tap-dance; Free Falling; Blink of an Eye; Vivisection; Keepsakes; In the Steam; Through the Night; Cornerstone; Domesticity; Caretaker; To CH; The Empty Space; Tenderhearted; Intoxicated; The Present; Summit; The Harbor, Part I; The Harbor, Part II; Transition Game; Expectations; Joint Venture; Kiss of Life; Residuum; Aftermath; Letters Never Sent; Wonderful Things; The Mere Fragrance; Walking the Tightrope; Vernal Equinox; Bits of Broken Glass; What it's Not; Ayant Seulement L'Imagination; Culmination; Tidings of Comfort; Parallel Hearts; Visitation Rites; Wee Small Hours; Barometric Pressure; The Emerald City; A Peaceable Start; Mother's Day; Spilling Forth; Significant Other; Doug and Carol
> 
> Feedback, positive or negative, is always appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your face, my door  
Haven't we both been here before  
Slight trace no more  
You're with me somehow  
Your touch, my hand  
Soft-spoken words I understand  
Nights spent, days planned  
I'm asking you how  
Can this be real  
Can this be love I'm feelin'  
Can this be a dream that fades in morning light  
Can this be real  
Can this be love I'm feelin'  
Are you what you seem  
Will you be real tonight  
-Vanessa Williams  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 10:30 p.m. and their shifts were almost over. He saw her restocking drugs and, seeing that no one was around, walked into the room. "Carol?"

"Yes?" She smiled, happy for once that she'd heard him walking towards her and didn't jump.

"Do you want me to drive you home tonight?"

Carol looked around quickly. "Shh, Doug, please. Don't say it so loud."

"There's no one around. Don't worry, I'll be discreet. Can I drive you home?"

Carol shook her head. "No, I don't want anyone seeing us leave together."

Doug looked at her a moment. "Well, can I come over tonight? I know it's late, but..."

Carol looked down, playing with the boxes of drugs in her hands. "I'd love you to, but I'm tired. I didn't sleep well last night and...." Looking back up at him, she smiled.

"Oh. Okay, that's fine." Doug felt awkward.

"Are you off tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, I work until six. Then I'm off Sunday. You?"

"I'm off tomorrow and Sunday. Do you want to come over then tomorrow night? And stay?" Carol asked warmly.

"Well, I'll have to swing by my place for some clothes and stuff after work."

Carol thought for a minute and then reached into her pocket. "Here, take this. It's the one you had made. Just in case you need to get in and I'm not home." She smiled and handed a spare key to him.

Doug looked down at the key and back up at her, smiling. "Thanks. I'll bring dinner."

*****

Carol thought about him the whole way home. Not quite sure yet if this was the right thing, she at least acknowledged that it made her happy. Unbelievably happy. The night they'd just spent together, the things he whispered in her ear, all this made her heart skip a beat. Her stop came and she bounded down the stairs and made her way to her house. Unlocking the door, she walked in, turned on the light and listened to the answering machine.

"Carol? Call me." Beep. Ugh, her mother.

"Hi, it's Toby. I left a message for you at work, but I never heard from you. Give me a call when you can." Beep. Hmm, she thought, I'll have to handle that one.

"Hey, Carol, it's Doug. I was driving home thinking about you. Hope you made it home okay. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Bye." Beep. Carol smiled. Just the sound of his voice was enough to make her mind wander. No more messages. Carol erased them, hung up her coat and walked into the kitchen to pour a glass of milk. Debating a minute, she smiled again, picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, there. So, you were thinking about me already?"

He chuckled. "Still am."

"Where are you?" she asked.

"In my lonely bed. You?"

"In the kitchen. Get a good night's sleep and have a good day at work tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow night."

"Me, too."

A slight pause. "I miss you, Doug."

"Me, too."

"Good night"

"Good night, Carol."

Carol hung up, her hand lingering just a minute on the receiver. Wondering if she made the right decision, not having him over tonight.  
But she was so tired, having had little sleep the night before. And, truth be told, she was a bit apprehensive; it was all happening so fast. Heading into the bedroom, she smiled when she saw the rumpled bed. No doubt about it, Doug was back. Stripping off her scrubs, she threw them in a ball and tossed them in the corner. No work tomorrow, so she had plenty of time to do laundry and clean up. She removed her bra and grabbed a long T-shirt out of the drawer and pulled it over her head.

Yawning, barely able to stay awake, she brushed her teeth, washed her face and went back to the bedroom. Looking around for any trace of him, she found none. He'd always been good at covering his tracks, she thought. She fell into bed and closed her eyes. Without opening them, she reached for the pillow he'd used the night before and pulled it under her head. Breathing deeply, straining for any sign of him. Smiling, she realized she could just make out the smell of his cologne. And she fell asleep, thinking about making love to him.

*****

The next morning, she woke up slowly, her body resisting the urging of her mind to get going. The laundry, the cleaning, and the outside of her house all beckoned her. She finally got up and began her day.

Across town, Doug was just pulling into the hospital parking lot. Today would be a long day without her there, he thought, stifling a yawn. He'd gotten very little sleep the night before. Thinking about her. Wondering why she hadn't invited him over.

****

She was dirty and tired, but by afternoon she'd made considerable progress on the outside of the house, pulling weeds and planting some flowers. Finally, she hauled up the old screen door she'd found in the basement. Maybe Doug would help her hang it tomorrow, she thought. Looking around, she was satisfied with her efforts. She headed into the bathroom and stripped off her dirty clothes. The water felt so good over her sore muscles. After her shower, she thought she'd just lay on the couch and watch the news. She picked up the remote and flopped on the couch.

It was dark by the time he arrived. Pulling up and parking in front of her house, he was glad to see the lights and the flicker of the television through the curtain. Doug knocked lightly and getting no response, he unlocked and opened the door. "Carol?" He looked around and smiled when he saw her. She was curled up in a ball on the couch, asleep. Doug decided not to wake her immediately. Putting the bags of food aside for a minute, he pulled a blanket over her and gently touched her hair. Wordlessly, he walked to the kitchen, laid the bags on the counter and searched through the drawers and cabinets so he could set the table.

Carol woke up with a start. She squinted to see the clock on the VCR. It was 8:22 p.m. Damn, she thought, he was late, he wasn't coming. Then she heard him whistling in the kitchen. A slow smile came to her face. Doug's coat was draped over the chair in the corner and she was under a blanket. I must have fallen asleep, she thought. Carol got up and quietly  
walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Doug. I didn't hear you come in."

"Hi. Well, I knocked but you didn't answer. I hope it was okay, me coming in."

"Absolutely. That's why I gave you the key," she said, reassuring him. "What's for dinner?"

"I stopped and got us some Chinese food." Doug pointed to the cartons on the counter. "That okay?"

Carol walked over and put her arms around him. "Everything's okay. I'm so glad you're here."

Doug returned her embrace. "Mmm. You smell good."

"So does that food," Carol laughed, "and I'm hungry."

They shared their food, laughing and talking about their respective days, and then she pulled out two fortune cookies. "Hey, Doug, do you think we should?"

"I don't know, could be dangerous," he countered.

"Let's go for it." She opened hers first.

"Well," he asked, "what does it say?"

"It says 'If you must cry over spilled milk then please try to condense it.' Now what is that about?" she wondered. "Your turn, Doug."

"Okay, let's see." Doug opened his and hesitated. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, Carol, you've heard that the only good way to read fortune cookies is to add the phrase 'in bed' at the end, right?"

"You're making that up!"

Doug chuckled; he knew she'd say that. "Nope, I'm not; it's true. It says 'Large cats can be dangerous, but a little pussy never hurt anyone..." Doug looked up at her grinning mischievously. "...in bed.'"

Carol stood up and walked behind him. "You are disgusting, you know that?" she laughed. Running her hands through his hair, she kissed the back of his neck and rubbed against him. "Why don't you hop 'in bed,' then, and I'll meet you there?" she purred.

"Twist my arm," he chuckled and stood up to hold her. They kissed, softly at first, then she became more demanding and he matched her intensity. Carol broke away from him and gave him a gentle nudge towards the bedroom. "I'll be right...." The telephone interrupted her. Carol walked over to answer it. "Hello? Hi, Ma." Doug raised his eyebrows and grinned at her and walked to the bedroom, taking off his clothes, to wait for her between the sheets. He closed his eyes and yawned, smiling as he heard her talking.

Twenty minutes later, Carol walked in. "Doug?" He was sound asleep, hugging her pillow, one leg dangling off the bed. Carol shook her head and smiled. She took her clothes off and joined him, letting him sleep.

*****

The sun was pouring in the room the next morning, and she stirred, hearing the sound of a lawnmower outside. Without opening her eyes, she reached in back of her to the other side of bed and felt the newspaper. And his arm.

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead," he said.

"Mmm. Look who's talking." Carol backed up to cuddle to him. "What time is it?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"A little after nine."

"Wow. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well," he said quietly, "I was afraid you'd come to your senses and kick me out."

"Doug..."

"No, really, I thought you were still tired and I wanted you to get some sleep."

Doug tossed the newspaper aside and rolled on his side, pulling her to him. His arm was draped around her and he pressed his body to hers.  
"Are you well-rested now?"

"Depends." She still couldn't open her eyes.

"On what?"

"On what you have in mind."

"What makes you think I have anything in mind?" he whispered, smiling.

"Nothing, just a feeling I had," she said and as she pushed back, she felt him hard against her body.

"Uh-oh, busted," he laughed.

"I'm glad to see some things never change," she giggled.

Doug's warm hand reached around and stroked her stomach. "I like being with you on Sunday morning, Carol."

"Sure helps, us being naked in bed, huh?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt...." he chuckled. Her breast was in his hand now and he stroked it slowly. "I love the way your breasts feel. They're so soft. And your nipples get so hard." He brushed her back with his lips as his thumb made lazy circles around her nipple, causing it to stiffen. Causing her body to rock back into his.

"Here, come here," Carol whispered.

"Why the rush?" he asked.

"You fell asleep on me last night," she grinned. "Just come here." Raising her leg slightly, she felt him slip into her. "Oh, don't you feel good," she sighed. "So good."

*****

She was done showering and walked into the kitchen with her robe wrapped loosely around her body. "What are you looking for?"

"Something for breakfast," he replied.

"Oh, I don't know what you'll find. Eggs?"

"Yeah, do you have bread?"

"Um hmm," she nodded, pointing to a basket on the counter.

"Syrup?"

"I think so," she shrugged, opening a cabinet. "Here's some."

"Okay, sounds like French toast." Doug started taking everything out.

"Doug, you don't have to cook."

He turned around, grinning. "Since you're cooking dinner, I just thought it was only fair...."

Carol smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Who said I was cooking dinner?"

"Well, I did. That is, unless you have plans."

"No. No plans, but tell me, what am I cooking?"

"I thought I'd go over to Jewel, get two Black Angus rib-eye steaks."

"Well, then get some charcoal for the grill, and YOU can cook."

"Okay, deal. I'll do the steaks, you do the rest. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. A movie, maybe?"

"Navy Pier?" he offered.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

"Then, get dressed. I'll cook, and we'll go."

Carol walked back to her bedroom, smiling to herself, shaking her head. This was all so unfamiliar, so unlikely. Unwrapping the towel on her hair, she combed through the knots and then braided it. She searched in her closet for a pair of jeans, then took a shirt out of the drawer and got dressed. When she walked back out to the kitchen, breakfast was ready.

"Thanks, Doug."

"You're welcome. I've been known to make a mean breakfast, Carol," he said, smiling at her.

*****

They had a wonderful time at Navy Pier. It was a perfect day, the sun was shining and the gentle breeze off the lake kept them cool. After a light lunch, they decided to walk down Michigan Avenue. Carol looked down at her hand in his and smiled. It was a lovely feeling.

They got home at about 5 o'clock and she and Doug re-hung the old screen door. After a day outside, she decided to shower while he set the table and he got the grill going, then she made a salad and some vegetables while he got cleaned up. They sat down at about 7 o'clock, both ravenous, and polished off every last bite. When they finished dinner, Carol gathered the dishes and started to wash them.

"Where do you keep the dishtowels again? I'll dry," Doug said and she pointed to a drawer. Her hands were immersed in the soapy water when the phone rang.

Before she could even think, she asked, "Ah, Doug, will you get it?"

"Sure." Doug tossed the dishtowel over his shoulder and picked up the phone. "Hello, Hathaway residence." He paused and his eyes met hers. "Um hmm, yup, who's calling?" Another pause. "Hold on."

Oh, no, she thought. It couldn't be. "Is it my mother?" she whispered.

"No," Doug said quietly as he held out the receiver. "Toby Mintz."

Carol looked at him, surprised, and took the receiver. "Thanks," she whispered again.

"Hello? Hi, Toby. Yes, I did. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you. I've been swamped." Doug started walking out of the kitchen, through the living room, and her eyes followed him. "Yes, I did, too." She heard the screen door open, then quietly close.

Doug walked out onto the porch and sat down on the steps. He knew he shouldn't feel threatened and he wasn't, really. The past few days had been wonderful. He'd loved being with Carol, in her arms, again. Their physical relationship had picked up quickly, right where they'd left off. But it wasn't enough to satisfy him, it wasn't the only thing he wanted. He wanted more. There was something special about being with her; it was everything about her. He never came away with that lonely feeling, that feeling of isolation, of being hollow inside. With Carol, he felt alive, he was satisfied, his spirit was fed. She gave him something other  
women did not. When he was with her, he was happy. Content. He knew that he had something to give to Carol that he would not, that he could not, give to anyone else. And he felt the need to make that clear from the start. Without scaring her away.

A few minutes later, he heard the door as Carol walked out and sat beside him. "Hey, Doug, why'd you leave?"

"I...I thought you might want some privacy." He was quiet, his eyes downcast.

"Are you upset?"

He shook his head. "No."

But Carol wasn't convinced and sought to reassure him. "Doug, I'm not seeing Toby. He called for another date, but I told him no. I told him I'd started seeing an old boyfriend again and that I'm just not interested."

Doug nodded thoughtfully. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Carol felt defensive now; she wasn't ready to talk about anything at all.

She wanted to avoid it, he could tell. "Carol." He looked at her with such a serious expression on his face that she was taken aback.

"Sure. We can talk. You wanna go inside?" she offered.

"Yup."

Doug followed Carol into the living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch. For a minute, he was silent, and then he started to talk, looking down at the floor, his voice quiet. "We've been at this a long time now, you and I. Before, it was...things were unsettled, unclear." He paused, glancing at her, waiting to see if she would stop him, but she didn't. He continued, choosing his words carefully. "I've been thinking about you -- about us -- for a very long time. I had my chance with you, years ago, and I blew it. I don't want to blow it again. I think we should talk about what we want here. We need to decide...what each of us wants. There are things I want from you now...from us. What I want -- what I'd like -- is a com-...." Stopping, afraid of pushing her, he redirected his words. "I'd like to see you again and...for us to...you know." He glanced up again. "Carol, I don't want you to be with anyone else."

Carol let his words soak in and then responded quietly. "I don't want to be with anyone else. And you?"

Doug pointedly looked into her eyes. "No one else," he said, and took her hand in his, drawing her to his body again.

For years he had dreamed of making love to her, making her powerless in his arms; feeling safe and warm and secure. Now that she was here again, his passion grew.

The shirt she wore hung loosely over her body. As he kissed her, his hands gently brushed across her breasts, causing her nipples to harden under his touch. She moaned and moved closer to him.

"Doug, I love what you do to my body. To me." She felt that same warmth and security. It was so wonderful, she thought, letting herself go, getting lost in him. And it was so unsettling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quick turn, long stares  
Is that a shadow, or are you there  
You feel so near  
What is this confusion  
Ooo your voice soft and low  
Blends in my ear with breezes that blow  
No choice I know  
I ask my illusions  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stroked the sensitive points again and she stopped him, pulling the shirt over her head. Doug reached behind her and removed her bra so he could see her beauty. She sat on top of him and leaned in, giving him free access to her breasts, her nipples. His hands covered her as his thumbs rubbed lightly over her needy skin. She groaned and leaned in to his mouth. "Suck them, Doug." He smiled, but held back, still stroking with his hands, cupping her breasts and teasing lightly. She was aching for his mouth. "Please." Doug leaned and softly licked her nipple, causing her to moan again. "Suck it hard." His hands on her back, he drew her to his mouth, and finally, his mouth greedily pulled on them, one after the other, sucking deeply, making her desire soar. Astride him, she was grinding into him, her arms around his head, her voice imploring for more.

Doug stopped a minute and undid her jeans. He put a finger in the waistband of her panties and felt for her hair. This was too tempting for Carol and she stood up and took her jeans and panties off. There she was again, all of her beauty just for him. She leaned over and took off his shirt, then unbuttoned his jeans. As she pulled them down, she knelt before him and rubbed her cheek along his hardness. Opening her mouth, she quickly took him in, letting her tongue tease the sensitive skin on the underside. She sucked the length of him and then moved further down, to his balls. Licking them caused him to sigh, and when she pulled one gently into her mouth, he groaned loudly, the sensation overwhelming him. Back up now, her tongue teased him again, making circles around the swollen head. Lips surrounding him, sucking him in. She heard him moan softly.

"Umm...Carol, stop. Stop. I don't want to come yet." Doug slid off the couch and joined her on the floor. He slowly caressed her smooth thighs, the baby-soft skin on either side, and he could feel her muscles tense. His fingers, his warm mouth tasted her body, crept closer to her sweetness and he wasn't disappointed at her reaction.

Venturing between her legs, finding her clitoris nestled within her, he ran his tongue up and down, using strong, broad strokes interspersed with light, quick ones; he could hear her soft cries of pleasure. He was kissing her. Searching inside her. Tasting her arousal, feeling her twitch. The desire he had for her surged and he groaned into her wetness. Taking a moment to look again, to see her engorgement, he pulled at the sensitive skin with his lips and she drew his head closer still. He loved feeling her do that, knowing she was surrendering control to him. Tugging, gently surrounding her, sucking her in, making her writhe and then she begged Doug to stop. He enjoyed the turn of events, her saying that the sensation was too much.

"Carol," he murmured, "give in to me."

"Oh...wait. Please." Gentle prodding. The lightest of touches. Sucking the soft, tender, swollen skin again. A slight pause. Then again. "Oh, Doug, don't stop. Don't. Don't." She pressed herself against his mouth and then she was there, her fingers gripping the rug underneath her, her body shaking with pleasure.

Engrossed by the sound, the sight of her orgasm, he couldn't wait to have her again. The head of his penis was lubricated, a reaction to his arousal, and he needed to be inside of her. Taking the shaft in his hand, he rubbed up and down the outside, getting wet, then he pushed his way in, whispering something she couldn't quite hear and she encompassed him, finally. Just as he did that first night they'd been together again, he listened for her quick little gasp, the intake of breath that made him know what it felt like to her. It was such a precious, feminine thing, it made his desire rage.

In the past, hearing this, he had wanted to let loose, to wildly use her, to release his demons with her, though he never would. Now, hearing it made him feel loving and protective. The slightest sound of discomfort from her, any involuntary appeal for gentleness caused him to relax and hold back a minute. Doug slowed down and waited for her to take the lead, to see what she wanted. She, however, did not hold back. Spreading her legs wider to accommodate him, she rocked her hips towards him. Enticing him, unintentionally making him penetrate deeply, and she gasped again.

Doug stopped and waited again. "Carol?"

Looking up at him, she smiled and hugged him tightly. "It's okay. You feel so wonderful."

He smiled down at her. "Too deep?"

"A little."

"Okay." Kissing her again, he looked at her lovingly. He adored her. "Let's take it slow." He controlled himself, waiting again for her, not wanting to take advantage of her. He pulled out and hesitated, then moved inside her again slowly, teasing her, arousing her fully.

She was ready now and started bucking, gyrating, getting his balls wet with her excitement. "I want all of you, Doug. All of you," she begged.

Reaching underneath, he cupped her bottom and pulled her body even closer to him. "I love this," he murmured sweetly. "I...Carol...." Again, he bit them back, words he was longing to say, confessions he held in his heart. She was so warm, she felt so good to him. He wanted this to last a while, but could not hold back and unconsciously moved faster, plunged deeper.

"Doug, please...please. I want you to belong to me."

There they were. Words that he'd avoided hearing years ago. That melted his heart now. "I'm gonna come, Carol. God, Carol...." He closed his eyes and held on to her, feeling the tension growing, the explosion he could no longer withhold. He pushed her legs back and came, throbbing. Shuddering. Sharing his ecstasy with her.

Covering her with his kisses afterward, he wanted nothing more than to tell her how much he loved her. He looked at her, debating. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"Doug, no one has ever...." She stopped a second, then continued, "You're gonna spoil me."

It was still too soon, too early. He'd move slowly, he decided, and show her how much he loved her. Prove his worth to her. Stroking her arm, he smiled back.

"I intend to spoil you, Carol. I intend to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Can this be real  
Can this be love I'm feelin'  
Can this be a dream that fades in morning light  
Can this be real  
Can this be love I'm feelin'  
Are you what you seem  
Will you be real tonight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end


End file.
